The Artist and the Musician
by LoonieRiddleDragon
Summary: Re-write!. Harry and Draco Two diffrent people but the same in so many ways .. Ment to hate eachother..But yet they Love eachother..
1. Chapter 1

Heyy some of you may have seen this on my other account, but i want to re-post it on this account so please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Knew There Love Was Forbidden But yet He couldn't turn away from this beauty Draco Malfoy.............

**('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')**

Potters And Malfoys Two Rich Familes ,Both alike in power And Talent......

James Potter & Lilly Potter Sworn Enemy To Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy

James & Lilly Potter Had A Son Harry Potter

Their Son Harry Potter Proud musician...Loved Losing his mind Art

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy Had A Son Draco Malfoy

There Son Draco Malfoy Proud Artist...Loved Losing his mind in Music

The Young & Young Meet What Is to become of them?

**('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')('.')HPDM('.')**

"That Discusting Potter His Horrid Wife..." Lucius Malfoy Ranted As he walked threw the huge white doors of the Malfoy Manor,

Lucius Malfoy's wife Narcissa come strolling in with her sholders back and her head held high "What have the potters done this time?" Narcissa asked her husband as if it was a everyday thing.

Draco was quietly sat in his to big-of-a-bedroom listening to his favourite band _'The Gryffindors' _Whilst He Sketched The view from his window ,It was a beautiful summer afternoon all was quiet in the manor ,until his fathers shouting became Louder and Louder , Draco let out a heavy sigh, these were the days he wished _'The Gryffindors' _could just take him away. There music held such meaning to could hear how the singer doesnt only sing the song he feels it..But Draco would never tell Any of his friends that he listend to 'The Gryffindors' Considering he was ment to like _'The Slytherins'_ By order of his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Potters And Malfoys Two Rich Familes ,Both alike in power And Talent......

James Potter & Lilly Potter Sworn Enemy To Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy

James & Lilly Potter Had A Son Harry Potter

Their Son Harry Potter Proud musician...Loved Losing his mind Art

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy Had A Son Draco Malfoy

There Son Draco Malfoy Proud Artist...Loved Losing his mind in Music

* * *

"Who the heck does Malfoy think he is!" Potter Came Bursting threw the huge wooden doors to Potter manor ranting to himself. he stopped his ranting long enough to hear something upstairs ,

James knew his wife was busy at work. and his son was Ment to be at band pratice. so when he heard music being blasted he wonderd who it posible could be, Walking up the the huge stairs , as he walked down the hall of the second floor , the room the music was comming from was indeed his son's bedroom

He knocked lightly on the door what had been sprayed black. it was one of many doors that stood out in the manor.

James waited about ten seconds before the door was yanked open by his teenage son

"Arn't you ment to be at work?" The teenage singer asked his father,

"Arn't you ment to be at band pratice?" His father replied calmly

"It was canceld today , you would know this if you were here more" He replied to his father rolling his eyes , walking over to where he left his laptop he was on his favourite site put up by a guy called _'Dragon' _it was a site for the art work _'Dragon' _Drew,Painted Ect.

Whilst he was closing his laptop down he heard his father sigh heavily.

"Harry.. Practice wasn't Canceld was it?" Harry turned to look at his father,

Harry knew he wasn't going to get away by lying so he told the truth

"No it wasn't canceld but I couldn't find a song that felt right to sing." What was true Harry had been searching all night looking for a song his band could play at his fathers big party in less than a week,

"Well to let you know that Your band is going to have the spot. although that stupid Lucius malfoy kept trying to get his so-" Harry cut in before his father could go into enougher rant about the malfoy family "Dad i dont really care about your little fights ." It was true harry was getting tired of listening to his father rant everyday and night about lucius malfoy this Lucius malfoy that. Harry had never met the man and he was sure he'd heard enough Malfoys to last him until the world ended.

* * *

Draco had just finished his latest drawing and was uploading it onto his site were he went by the name _'Dragon' _,He thought it was better to not be known by his real name and liked for his art not his money.

He was pulled out of his thought by a shape bang on his door . "It's open" He called from across the room, draco was too confitable on his window seat to get up,

Lucius malfoy pushed the door open , he looked around the silver and green room and saw his son in the far corner gazing out to the sunset. "Draco Malfoy What are you doing?!" His father yelled, Draco turned his head towards his father and raised a brow "Looking at the sunset" His father blincked a couple of times he didnt think his son would be so blunt about somthing so un-malfoy "I just came to say you didnt get the spot in my works big party next week That Horried Potter got his son there insted!" Draco faked a sad face and a upset sigh , thruthly he was happy he didnt want to stand up infront of loads of people he didnt know,

and show them his art. he felt sorry for this potter kid who had to show his talent to a room of strangers. ' its fine father theres always the next party' Draco turned back to the window trying to go back to his _"Happy place"_.........

"Master Draco...Master Draco" One of the maids nudged Draco again trying to wake him,Dracos eyes flutterd open "uhh?...Oh Hi" He sat up stretching ,cracking his back

"I must have dozed off" ,

The maid smiled at her young master "yes you must have , Your father wishs for you to be dressed and down stairs" with that said the maid laid a pair of clothes out for her young master and left, Draco got washed and dressed an made his way downstairs towards his fathers study was, When he enterd he saw his mother , father and godfather ,"uncle sev? what brings you here?" Draco asked ,"My Draco you sound like your not happy to see me?" Severus Snape His godfather Replied with a hint of a smirk forming on his scrowl ,"Draco, Severus is here because we are all going out to celebrate " His father lucius started "You got accepted into Hogwarts College for Talented Children."his mother finished Sternly.

* * *

Over at Potter Manor a much more Happier theme was around.

"Sirus put your godson down! you dont want to break his bones before college starts!" Laughed at his Old school pal Sirus Black swinging there 17 year old son around in his arms.

Sirus finaly put harry down "Sorry kid'o seem's like it was just yesturday you were 6!" Sirus began to fake cry on lily ,Harry just laughed at his over exited godfather. "Guys it's not that big of a deal many kid's get into Hogwarts" At this sirus's head shot up "Nonsence! You are special! your already in a band! your rich! and you have your fathers good looks!" Sirus patted james on the back with a huge grin on his face. James just shock his head and went to get his jacket . "alright kid were gonna go celebrate!" Harry glared at his father "Hey im no kid!" He yelled faking to be hurt , James smiled "i was talking about sirus" Harry burst out laughing ,sirus had run out to the kitchen , harry could make out what was being said "Lilly! James is being mean" in a childish accent what never failed to put a smile on anyones face.

* * *

The Malfoys Arrived in the 'National art gallery' ,Draco had chosen to go there since one of his most Prized Painting layed there.

"Potter!" He heard his father yell , Draco snapped out of his faults and looked forward he saw his father yelling at a man who draco prosumed to James Potter ,His mother also seemed to be getting into a "quiet" Yelling match with wife.. !Black! what are you and the Potters doing here?! Draco heard his godfather say in a calm voice or what was calm for Severus.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, .. Were do not wish to argue any more we are here to celebrate our sons acceptence into a college" Lilly Potter explained calmly to all the adults and shot sirus a glare when he looked like he was going to protest agaienst somthing she had said.. Sirus turned to speak to Harry only to notice he was gone. Severus Did the same to see if Draco was okay , Draco was being quite behind them , when he turned he saw noone. the two godfathers looked at eachother

they both nodded there heads they turned towards the still bickering mother and fathers,

"The kids are gone!" the two godfathers yelled in union .

Meanwhile the godfathers were trying to get everyones Attention Harry and Draco had walked off to look around.

* * *

Draco stood smiling at his painting what had been up in the gallery for more than a year now , Draco didnt notice somone come up and stand next to him untill said person spoke ,

"This painting was done by someone called dragon it's really a master piece dont you think?" Harry asked the boy he noiced had come into the art gallery with the malfoys,

Draco glanced at the boy next to him then returned his gaze back to his painting , "You know of Dragons work?" Draco asked casuly

"Of course! Dragon's art work is amazing simply the best." Harry didnt know why he was defending Dragons art work , Harry didnt even know who Dragon was.

Harry Turned Towards the "un-named" boy and stuck out his hand , "Pleasure to meet you , im Harry James Potter. From The Potter Family."

Draco stared at the hand what awaited for him to shake , he noticed the potter boy had a huge grin ,

Draco smirked at this "Well Potter Looks like i finally get to meet the person who took my place in the big party next week , I am Draco Lucius Malfoy From The Malfoy Family" Draco went back to studing his art.

Harry Pulled his hand back an Stared at the Strange boy , Harry thought Draco didnt seem like a malfoy, Malfoys were cold and would never like somthing so sweet as art.

They Stood In Silence for what seemed like hours,When they heard footsteps comming towards them , They both turned there heads to see there fathers looking extremly unpleased with them ,

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Harry James Potter!"

Draco and Harry winced at the use of there full name

"How dare you Be-Friend a Potter!" Lucius Yelled Loud enough that the whole musium could hear,

"Father i ashure you i didn't befriend a..a potter!" Draco tryed to protest it was half true draco didnt Befriend a Potter ,He Simply told this stranger his name.

"Harry James Potter Explain Why Are Hanging with this Talent-less Malfoy!"

Harry went to explain untill he heard enougher yell coming from "Talent-less? Talent-less! How dare you Potter ,i'll have you know my son is a great artist ! his art is hanging right there!" Draco's eyes Went wide as his father pointed at the art , harry and him were just looking at ,

Harry Stared at draco with wider eyes than draco had just a threw seconds ago "Your Dragon?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco let out a heavy sigh "Yes i'm Dragon , This here is my art." Draco said pointing to the piece of Art next to him.

Harry couldnt believe his ears .. His favourite artist was stood infront of him.. Not only that but His Enemy!

"Come Draco ,Your Mother and Godfather are waiting outside for us." Lucius dragged his 17 year old son out of the art gallery ,Muttering insults to the potters.

Draco gave Harry Apolagetic Look.

Harry Simply nodded his head still in shock that he'd just met his favourite artist.

He was Pulled out of his shocked state by his godfather clearing his throut,

"Thats Draco Malfoy?!" The Young Potter yelled at his godfather,

"Yep That's the brat who also got into Hogwarts College With you"

Harry stood there still Gazing at the door his favourite artist had left threw

_well This Year at Hogwarts Is going to be intresting _Harry thought with a slight hint of a smirk.

* * *

At Malfoy manor thing's wern't looking any better for draco..

"Talent-less?! How dare Potter Call you Talent-less! , What talent does his son have!"

Draco shook his head and made his way to his room , he could still hear his fathers rant all the way in his bedroom.

once safly inside ,draco went and opened his laptop scene ,

He didn't normaly cheak his feedback but he thought if harry was a fan of his work , would he of commented?

Draco was in the middle of cheaking all his feedback until a flashin orange box come upon the screen

**HJP:Malfoy?**

Draco Blinked at the screen few times before repiling to his instent message board on his site.

**Dragon: Potter. only you Know Who i am .**

Harry Scorled at his laptop screen , _well atleast he remembers me _Harry thought with a hint of happiness crossing his face

**HJP: Awww... You Remember me that makes me feel special.**

One thing draco hated more than his Last name would have to be beating around the bush as some people call it ,

Draco liked getting write to the point .

**Dragon: Yes. whatever potter, now what is it that you want?, an autograth? **

_ugh... maybe he is a malfoy..Son like his father . _Harry Thought this while typing his reply..

He didnt know how to put what he wanted to say ..

**HJP: Well i just wanted to ask you somthing.. but if your too busy.**

**Dragon: Oh for heavens sake potter just ask.!**

**HJP:Okay Okay Well i wanted to ask is...**


	5. Chapter 5

_ugh... maybe he is a malfoy..rude like his father i guess. Harry Thought this while typing his reply.._

_He didnt know how to put what he wanted to say .._

_**HJP: Well i just wanted to ask you somthing.. but if your too busy.**_

_**Dragon: Oh for heavens sake potter just ask.!**_

_**HJP:Okay Okay Well i wanted to ask is...**_

* * *

**Dragon: Potter,I Havn't got all day please hurry this up.**

Draco was getting very Annoyed , He wanted to know why a potter of all people would like his art,

according to what his father had told him potters were heartless , cruel people.

Though this young potter didnt seem crule at all , to draco atleast,

**HJP: Well i wanted to know if by any chance you could....**

**HJP: Posiblly Sketch me? **

Harry didn't know why but for a odd reason what was unknown he was afraid to ask this young malfoy to draw him.. the one thought what kept going threw his mind was that

draco would refuse him.

**Dragon: Potter You want me to Draw you?, You do know i'm a Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y.**

**HJP: I'm not stupid i do know your a malfoy, but now i've met you, i want to ask for you to draw me.**

**HJP - Offline.**

Harry heard heavry footsteps coming towards his room,in a rush he didnt have time to say goodbye or see what Draco replied,

He auto turned off his laptop , awaiting for the person to enter his room, when he heard his godfathers childish 'secret' knock .

Harry let out a chuckle "Come on in Sirus"

* * *

Draco had to erase everything he had just typed to reply to Harry he was still in shock that he wanted him to draw him ,

with a soft sigh he clicked off his message board closing his laptop, thinking "_now seem's like a good time to ask for new surplies'_

Draco went to walk down the big wide staircase when his sholder was pulled back with a loud Eeep.

"Uncle Sev' ,What a friendly way you get somone attention" Draco rolled his eyes ,Rubbing his sore sholder,

"Yes and you wouldn't of listend." Severus Stated , Draco nodded and shruged in agreement ,  
He wouldn't of listend ,as once he's got his mind set on somthing he will go threw with that till it's done.

* * *

Sirus Opened his god-son's bedroom door ,poping his head threw the open crack 'Hello' Sirus gave a huge grin

Harry turned smiling at his childish god-father "What'cha want old man?" Harry Joked with sirus ,

Sirus gasped ,face turning into a fake hurt, " Old man? , Well! Here i was going to come chat with you while your mother and father and Moony Talk meanly about me!"

Harry Laughed at sirus "You sure you just didn't want to get away , before my mother yelled at you and gave you one of her lectures?" ,

The god-father Smiled knownly at the 17-year-old singer.

* * *

Severus Looked his God-son up and down "You've Grown.", Draco Leaned against the Door frame of his god-father's guest room,

Crossing his arms with a smug grin forming "Yes, that does happen."

"Draco.." Severus warned , Draco put his arms up in protest "Okay Okay ,"

* * *

Sirus sat on harrys bed facing him smiling , "Sirus you know your too much like a kid," Sirus pushed harry playful "Hey noone said you had to go and grow up!" , The two 'Children' turned there gaze to the door when it creaked open

"dont Influence my son now Padfoot," Said son raised an eyebrow "Dad... I think i'll be the one be influencing Sirus"

That Said Sirus Started got up from the bed and went to the chair in the corner of the room , starting to sulk,

"Prongs what'd you do to padfoot?" Lupin smirked walking into Harry's room with his arms crossed over his chest ,

* * *

The Maid tapped Draco on his sholder , Draco turned around smiling "Yes?" , "Young Master Draco , You're Father wishes to see you in his office at once"

Draco looked back to his god-father with a questioning look, Severus Looked confussed himself,

Draco walked to his fathers office where Lucius Malfoy sat at the large wooden desk,

"Just on time , Your Mother wanted me to speak to you about Potter's son." Lucius said in the same bored tone has always ,

Draco stood with a straight back awaiting for his father to continue


	6. Chapter 6

Draco waited nervoursly waiting for his father to contiune, "Your Mother has it sealed in her head that I should let you be friend's with the boy!..She think's the fighting should stop!" ,

Draco Sighed so soft that his father hadn't noticed,

'I wonder what really happend to make Father hate the Potters...I wonder if Harry would want me to sketch him at his house or maybe at the park..Or maybe he just said that to hang with me?' Draco was knocked out of thought as his father banged his hand's down on the large wooded desk "Draco are you listening to me!" , Draco smiled nodding " Of course I am." 'Not' Draco added in his mind, "Father not that i don't love these little chit-chat's that we have but i was just on my way to ask Mother somthing." ,

Lucius stared at his son and frowned "What's so inportant you can not ask your father?" The younger Malfoy sighed knowing this was going to be a long discussion "Well It's Just mother goes and get's me the art surplies I need..I'm afraid you'd be no use in going ..You don't know what I use .." Lucius looked offended at the statement and took a seat at his large leather chair "Well son do tell me what it is you need and i'll go get it i am not useless"

"I need two A2 size sketch pad's , 3 box's of sketch pen's, Water paint's . Skin paint's , Rubbers," Draco let a smirk slid onto his feature's "I'd also need new music Cd's to work with,New paint brushes,Money to travel around,Hair product's to keep my hair away from my eyes..Need I say more?" Lucius blincked at his son and waved an hand "Uhm.. Yes Yes do go ask your mother", Draco turned with a sly grin crossing his arm's behind his back he walked out of his fathers office and down toward's his mother ,

"Mother I need some new art stuff." Draco said giving her a smile , She let out a soft laugh "Yes dear i heard you give your father the rant..You added some random bits and bobs didnt you?"

"Well Father asked what I normaly needed so i just told him"

"Yes draco you did do just that...Okay when would you need them by?" She asked her son standing from her chair,

"Soon as posible please?" Draco asked stnading facing his mother , "Okay oh and dear your father did say we're going over to the potter's next week right? I arranged it with Lilly Potter it's time your father and his got over this silly fight!"

As she left Draco walked to his room smirking 'Oh that's jsut wonderful..Maybe that's when i can annoy this Potter boy...Life's Looking spelnded...Great School..Someone to sketch..Not only that but a very good looking person..Oh god i sound gay..wait am I gay?...' Draco's feature's went from mean to dreamy to confused .

* * *

Harry let out a laugh Pointing at his father "Dad think's PAdfoot's gonna influence me but i said i'd be doing the influencing!" ,

"Oh come now Sirius is that all?" Moony said laughing lightly at his old school pal

"There being very mean" Siruis protested like a child , James Potter laughed and turned to leave patting Remus on the shoulder "I'll go help Lilly in the kitchenif we leave her alone too long she'll cook everything in the cubboard's!" With that James left the room leaving

Harry and Remus to deal with Sirius

Harry watched as Remus and Sirius began frendly-arguing , Harry smiled without thinking he said "You Two make a good couple you should date" , The two adults Looked at Harry in shock "Uhh I mean well it's just well.." Harry began to stumble for the right word's to say Remus Looked at Sirius and smiled, Sirius looked at Remus and smiled They both turned to Harry and Smiled "Harry we Sorter are already dating .." "Wha?! Why didn't one of you tell me!" Harry asked laughing at the two ,

Remus smiled "Well we thought you might of been against all that"

"against all of what?" Harry asked in confussion

"You Know..Male and Male couples..." Sirius added in ,

"aww Guy's I'd never You two are too important to hate!"

Harry,Sirius and Remus talked for awhile before Remus excused himself and went downstairs to cheak on Lily and James, When he was out the room Sirius Turned to Harry "ell My boy what was you searching on the internet " He asked with a ly grin , Harry almost blushed "What do you mean Siri'?" Harry asked his god father ' Oh crap Crap he knows! he knows!' Harry thought screaming at himself,

"Was it You know"

Harry blushed "What god Sirius no! not everyone my age is at it like bunny's!"

"Rabbit's Harry the saying is Rabbits"

"Bunny's or Rabbit's doesn't matter no im not and I do not have a girlfriend NOR Boyfriend before you ask and No I dont like anyone" Harry said seriously 'Atleast I think i dont like anyone' Harry wonderd.

* * *

A/n: Thank you for the reviews hope to read more good one's (:

Got any ideas you want draco to do to Harry when the Malfoy's go over to the Potters?

Got any idea's to what could happen? anything you want me to put into the next chappy? just say (:!

Review please!

Good review's get cookies!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Sorry for really late update (: Well hope you like read and review!**_

* * *

"Oh Jame's Stop that pouting! It's not going to work!" Harry's mother's voic came as Sirius and Remus and himself walked into the kitchen "What's wrong dad?" Harry asked his sulking father , Harryed heard his father mumble something but couldn't quiet get hold of what was said "Mum? What did you do to dad to make him sulk?" Harry asked his mother while pinching one of the cookie's his mother was baking, " Yea lily did you say he had to sleep on the sofa again?" Sirius asked smirking "I would take a year on the sofa over what she just told me." "Your pregnant!" Sirius yelled causing harry to choke on the cookie "You what?!" Harry yelled wide-eyed "Oh for heaven's sake Siri' I am not pregnant! Jame's is just sulking because I told him the Malfoy's are comming over for dinner."

"What?!" sirius and Harry yelled in union "Oh Harry not you to! What do you have against the Malfoy's?" Sirius put an arm around harry's shoulder's "LillyDear his one of us...Of course his going to dislike the Malfoy's"

'Right Yeah..One of you...Not Liking Draco at all!' Harry's inner voice replied

"Okay Mum I'll give the Malfoy's a shot.." Harry started

"Do you want a gun?"

"James!"

Harry and Sirius and Remus laughed as Lilly began hitting her husband with a tea-towel

"No Dad I don't want a ..gun "

"Are you sure because we can arrange it"

"Sirius!"

"What? No..You stay right there lilly!" sirius ran out of the kitchen along side James Leaving a laughing Remus and an annoyed mother

"Now Harry do try to get on with there son,"

"I will mother don't worry." Harry said smiling at his mother then turning to Remus

"Why does Sirius and dad Hate the Malfoy's so much?" Harry Asked.

"Well sirius has no reason to hate the Malfoy's he just hate's Sev' , James though he hate's Lucius very much."

_**Flashback.**_

_"James Come on!" Yelled an over happy red-haired girl_

_"Alright Lilz I'm comming give me a chance!" A raven haired boy with glasses said running next to the girl _

_"what was it you wantted to tell me?" He said smiling once they was away from the group._

_"Well you see the thing it I need help."_

_"with what?"_

_"I like this boy.."_

_"and?" 'Please be me please be me!' James inner voice pleaded_

_"Well I'm not sure he like's me back."_

_"I'm sure he does!" James said faster than intended to_

_"You think Lucius Would say yes if i asked him out?" _

_"I'm sure he would...wait what?"_

_"You think lucius would" _

_"No I heard you the first time" James' face dropped from a smile to a frown _

_"Are you okay?" Lilly Asked placing an hand on james' shoulder _

_"I- i have to go" James' them took off running toward's the castle once he was in the gryffindor common room he dragged remus and Sirius to the room placing an silenceing charm _

_"dude what's wrong?" The young padfoot asked his best friend._

_"She like's Malfoy! MALFOY!" James yelled angrily _

_"Who like's malfoy?" Remus asked calmly_

_"Lilly! She- She like's malfoy!" Jame then slumped down on his bed _

_"Maybe it was to see how you wouild react?..Maybe she doesn't?" The young werewolf tried to cheer his friend up_

_"This mean's war!" Sirius said dramticly _

_"No This mean's we're gonna be in big trouble " Remus mummbled_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/n: T.T I wrote this once already and it deleted! So i'm having to write it all again...Anways sorry for late update i will be updating more often now.._**

**_Also i own none of the characters! _**

**_also i shall only update if i get 3 reviews 3 isnt that much so come on guys!_**

**_also shall i change this to M or keep it at T? _**

**_^ Please read_**

"What so dad's still keeping a grudge from when you where like what 16?"

"Yeah Your father really wasn't that nice to Malfoy either after he fold out."

"What about siri' why does he hate them?"

"We don't know Sirius never told us..Or me for that fact." Remus said going to stand next to Lilly

"Well The Malfoy's are gonna be here at 7!" Lilly said turning back to the cooking as Remus helped her Harry went up to his room logging onto Draco's site to see if he was on

**HJP: Hey Draco.**

**Dragon: Potter.I heard from my Mother that we are to come round your's for dinner.**

**HJP: Yep that would seem so Malfoy.**

**Dragon: I should take that time to sketch you.**

**HJP: Okay..Wait what?!**

**Dragon: You asked me to sketch you and i shall tonight after dinner good bye for now.**

**Dragon has logged off.**

Harry stared at the screen in shock Draco was gonna sketch him tonight?!

Harry was pulled out of his thought's when his godfather came running in and slamming the door closed Harry chuckled

"Mum after you?"

"Noooo...Cant i come see my godson?" Sirius said sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Any other god father yes...You? No" Harry moved to sit next to his godfather and sighed

"What's up kiddo?"

"Nothing just things on the mind"

"Be carful dont wanna over power the tiny thing" Sirius joked

"Not everyone has a tiny mind like you siri'"

"Ouch i take offence to that kiddo! but really what's up?"

"Ithinkimgay" Harry said all too qucikly that sirius looked at him in confusion "Uhm kiddo i didnt get one word of that."

"I think i'm gay"

"Okat so whats the probley me and Remus are gay , your parent's dont care so whats the probley"

"Its not that im gay its who i like!"

"Oh come on harry cant be that bad , hey could be worse you could be falling for Young Malfoy git."

There was silence threw the room until sirius caught on

"Oh god your in love with the little malfoy git!!!"

-Time shift 7 pm-

"Harry get down here now! The malfoy's will be here soon" Harry's mother yelled up to him

**

* * *

**


	9. Chapter 9

_ **A/N: **_

_**T_T I wrote this chapter out already but it didn't save! again! **_

_***0* Thank you for the reviews and for people who fav sub the fic it makes me very happy to know people actually like this! **_

**_And Please don't flame I am working on my Grammar and Spelling ( Something I've NEVER been good at) And I am working on finding a beta but well ^^' I don't know how to get one on this site so if someone would be happy enough to explain it to me and/or beta for me that would be lovely! :) Because I really would Like this fic to be good for you lovely readers!_**

**_And Again Please Always Read The A/N That I post up because sometimes they WILL hold good information That will come up in the fic. _**

**_If you already didn't , please go read the A/N_**

"Harry! Oh Good there you-What are you wearing!" His mother said horrified

Harry looked himself up and down he was wearing a tight white tee and some black skinny jeans"Uhm clothes?" He asked sheepishly smiling at his now fuming mother "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She yelled almost loud enough for people in france to hear "Lilly there here." Sirius said saving Harry who mouthed a quick 'Thank you' before going to greet them with his mother

"Narcissa, Lucius and of course Draco it's lovely to see you" Lilly said smiling

"." Lucius greeted with a nod

"Lilly!" Draco's mother Narcissa said smiling as she hugged the other mother.

" it's lovely to meet you without any....yelling" Draco said smiling his eyes soon darted to Harry as he felt his mouth go dry as he eye'd the dark teen's slim form "Pot-Harry" Draco said smiling as he walked over to where Harry was standing "Draco." Harry greeted quietly with a nod "Hey Harry why don't you show Draco your room! I mean I'm gonna be with your father and lucius and Narcissa is gonna be with Lilly!" Sirius said with an odd glint in his eye's Making Harry have to fight back a blush as he knew why sirius said show Draco his room not the house "Sure Harry show me your...Room." Draco said smirking watching the tiniest pit of pink form on the other's cheeks as they walked up the stairs leaving the adults to chat amonghst themselves, They walked in silence for what seemed like hours

'Don't look at his butt Don't look at his butt Don't look at his butt ' Draco chantted in his head , groaning 'You looked at his butt stupid draco stupid!' Harry gulped as they enterd his room "Well here it is.." Harry said going to sit on the chair near the window watching as Draco raised a pale blond brow "Red? Really red?" "I like red! Dont you?" Harry asked the annoying blond 'Why must be such an arse yet be so hot!..Oh god did i just say Draco was hot get that thought out now now!' "Red's fine if you like the wall's looking like blood." Draco said sitting on Harry's bed "Alright so where and how do you want it?" Harry's eye's widend in shock causing Draco to blush "I ment your sketch you stupid perverted dolt!" Draco yelled causing Harry to blush "Oh yea that uh well how do you wanna sketch it?" "You naked." Draco said before he could stop himself "Well Uhm I mean You uhm Shirt less." Draco said fighting down his strong blush that was forming 'Oh shit draco why'd you have to say that of all things!'

**A/n: -Sigh- I've wrote this out twice now xD Well hope you enjoyed it sorry it's short but i'm tired xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this I've been so Focused on my Vampire fic that I didn't do this but dont worry i'm now starting to update all my stuff so everything should have an update to it :D **

**Sorry this is short but it's short for a good reason :D**

**Please review**

* * *

Harry stared at Draco his face almost going as red as his room was as his mind processed what Draco had just said, "You want to sketch me...Shirtless?" Harry asked gulping as if trying to make sense as to what the other teen had just said.

Draco scratched the back of his head nervously 'Damn it Draco. Pull yourself together!' The blonde thought as he tried to think of something to say quickly setterling with something he thought sounded good in his head but terrible said aloud.

"Yeah give you that whole sexy look." Only when Draco had finished saying that did he fully notice what he had said groaning to himself he pinched the bridge of his nose "Harry, I didn't mean it like-" Draco's sentence was cut short as he opened his eyes to see a blushing shirtless black haired teen "That." Draco finished softly looking the boy up and down.

"Well I guess we should get to the sketching?" Harry asked fidgeting in the other teens strong gaze, "Ahh, Yeah indeed, Indeed. Sketching" Draco said as he began to get his sketching tool's out of his bag ready to draw the hottest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, Meanwhile Harry took his place laying down on his bed as though he was just ready to go to sleep, "Is this okay?" he asked unsure whether he was doing the right thing or not , He had never posed for a sketch before, Draco looked up from where he was setting everything up he drawing in a sharp breath he breathed a quick "yeah." Before finally taking his place ready to draw the other teen.

Draco had been drawing Harry for a good thirty minutes before Draco looked up to get a fully good look at Harry biting his lip he allowed his eye's to trail down the others long toned body, Draco began to wonder if There was more to this Potter boy than he let on to be.

"I'm done." Draco quickly said drawing his eye's away from Harry he watched as the other boy stretched and walked over to have a look at what he had been posing for half an hour for.

"Wow. Draco this is great!" Harry yelled hugging the other teen excitedly

Draco had to fight down a blush due to the unexpected hug the other had given him so quickly

"You even got my Skinny jean's pattern in there!" Harry said amazed at all the detail Draco did in such a short time. Draco smirked his old self coming back once more "So, I take it you like it then?" he said chucker ling at the other's childish manner. "Like it? Draco this is GREAT!" The black haired teen said yelling the laugh word.


End file.
